The New Era of Pirates
by VasutaTheConqueror
Summary: It has been 40 years since Luffy and the strawhats acquired one piece at raftel and has held the title ever since defeating all that tried to take the title from him. Now the crown is up for grabs once again and Jake has his eyes on the prize. Join him on his adventures of fun travels and intense battles while gaining new comrades along the way


**I'm accepting OC's if you didn't notice. I'll write the details you'll need to fill! [This must be PM'ed to me! I'll ignore your OC if it was sent via review! Send the PM with your OC's name as the Subject]... here's mine**

**Name: Jacob D Miller**

**Nicknames: Jake**

**Alias:**A nickname, like (Black Leg Sanji) and such... Silver Eye

**Gender: male**

**Age:19**

**Birthday:06/12**

**Former Affiliations:** before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none. N/A

**Position:captain**

**Species:** human, cyborg, fishman/woman, merfolk, skypeian, kuja, etc. human

**Hometown: Kuril Town**

**Devil Fruit: sui- sui no mi**

**Appearance: tall and perfectly built for his size**

**Skin Color: light skinned black person**

**Height: 6'3**

**Usual Voice Tone: young man deep, and calm/sexy**

**Markings:tribal marks all across upper back and shoulders**

**Other Physical Appearances:** n/a

**Clothing:white t-shirt w/ three buttons down the middle left open, black (perfect fit) jeans or black shorts for summer time and black shoes that resemble Blackbeard's**

**Weapon(s): n/a**

**Personality: calm, cool, funny, smart, flirty, and mostly happy**

**Likes: food, girls, and having friends**

**Dislikes: boredom, and rats**

**Fears: drowning (even before the devil fruit) and more than one rat in his presence**

**Hobbies:eating and reading**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits: eats all of his food with buffalo sauce and curses in a different language**

**History: In due time you'll find out Jake's but tell me yours please**

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name: sui sui no mi**

**Meaning-mercury mercury**

**Type: logia**

**Ability: able to harden it whenever he pleases, can make other metals a liquid and put them under his control, and can also poison people due to over ****exposure**

**Strengths- same as any other logia and**

**Weaknesses- sea stone and sea water**

**Attacks: in due time**

(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)

**Color:** blue cause he cool

**Animal:** the best animal of all...THE WOLF of course

**Favorite Type of Season and Island: summer and his home island**

**Favorite Foods: buffalo chicken**

**Least favorite Food: lobster**

**Themes: Love SOSA-Chief Keef and Blow Me Away-Breaking Benjamin**

**Quote: its during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light**

**Heroes: Edward Newgate**

**Dream: to become the next king of pirates**

**It has been 40 years since Luffy and the strawhats acquired one piece at raftel and has held the title ever since defeating all that tried to take the title from him. Then eventually people stopped trying and the age of pirates began to die down. Recognizing this, Luffy couldn't stand to see the pirate age die, so he did the one thing that will save the pirate age and put his crown up for grabs for the next pirate king could be crowned.**

On the sunny Kuril Island, young Jacob sat alone one the sandy beach skipping rocks across the great north blue just watching how far they can go before being swallowed up.

"Sigh…there is nothing to do. Looks like another beautiful day will go to waste" he sighed while leaning back sliding his toes deeper into the warm sand.

"Oh wait; I should go see Raven today, I haven't seen her in a long time" he said as he stood up, dusted the sand off his black shorts and ran off the beach towards the town.

Kuril Island is an island owned by the marines to hold contests between citizens all around the world to get a jump to a captain position. And this year more contests were starting and the town was filled with people waiting to enter their names for a chance to win.

Jacob finally reached the city and began to fight through crowds of people

"Umm, excuse me, excuse me" getting through the crowd he was bumped onto the ground

"Dude what the hell is your problem?!" Jake yelled as he got up and turned around to see a huge fat man eating a burger

"You have a problem boy? 'Cause if so we can handle it here and now" he said as mustard flew out of his mouth on Jake's all white t-shirt. Jacob balled his fists up preparing for a full on brawl with the large man. It was an intense stare down between the two before a voice broke Jake's concentration.

"Hey, Jacob is that really you" the young lady screamed out running towards Jake with her long black hair waiving back and forth, when she reached him she hugging him and grinned. Jake smiled and hugged her back.

"Raven it's so good to see you again"

The moment was over quicker than it began when the fat man intruded

"So is this your girlfriend sissy" The fat man laughed very loud drawing a lot of attention to the three people.

"What's going on Jake? Who is this guy?" Raven said clutching Jacob's arm

"Well missy I'm the future marine captain Damon!" he yelled up with another nasty laughter afterwards.

"Oh, well let's get outta here Jake people are staring". Raven began tugging Jacob trying to snap him out of another stare at Damon. She finally got him to move

"Sure, let's go" Jake said not wanting to leave

As the two walked away the crowd returned to what they were doing.

"Are you going to enter tomorrow's contest?" raven asked "Or do you still want to be a pirate?"

"Wow you remember when I said that?!" Jacob was shocked to see that she remembered something like that from 10 years ago.

"Yeah I do, that's all you talked about as a kid"

"Well entering the contest would kill that dream so no. I'm actually working on getting a ship so I can start looking for crew members now that the title is up for grabs once again".

"Oh…well, if that's the case, I'm going to enter and show off my new skills to the world, get to the final battle and then drop out"

"Why would you drop out of the contest?" Jacob asked while he turned and look at Raven with a very confused look

"Well I want to see you become pirate king and the only way I can do that is if I join your crew as your sniper" she looked deep into Jake's dark brown eyes with a huge smile.

"Wow, that's great!" Jake happily yelled out "We should go celebrate for the beginning of the next most powerful crew the world has ever seen!"

The next morning Jacob woke up and got dressed to go see Raven in her contest anxious to see her fighting skills and ready to start an adventure with her.

"Wow I have a whopping headache, I wonder what we did last night?" he spoke to himself running towards the Marine Dome Coliseum. Screams and shouts filled the air and got louder and louder as he got closer to the dome.

"Finally", he said breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. Once he entered, Raven was already fighting.

"You fight well, James is your name right?" Raven asked as she looked at his short black hair, yellow shirt and black pants.

"Hmph, yes it is, and for a girl you don't fight that bad either. But I think it's time to end this fight"

Raven readied herself with her bow-and-arrow waiting for James' move. James ran swiftly across the field they were fighting on as Jacob just took his seat to look. Closely eyeing his every step, Raven finally shot an arrow towards James that was blocked by two metal shields on his forearm. Raven began shooting rapidly all around James causing him change directions every time she shot. The dome screams grew louder as the battle began.

"Take this arrow girl" James yelled as he threw one of his metal plates towards her. Raven jumped up as the plate flew under her into the stone wall, she fired more arrows at a quicker rate from above making it harder for James to dodge with one shield. Jumping, flipping and rolling he dodge most of the sharp pointed arrows but one cut him across his face as the rest ripped his shirt in multiple different places. James stopped running as the arrows stop flying towards him as Raven landed on the ground majestic like with a smile that made the crowd go crazy.

"How did u like my Raining Hell technique?" she said cockily reaching for another arrow from her back.

"Just because you put a couple cuts on me doesn't mean you won…SORU!"

"Shoot where did he go?" Raven readied herself with three arrows in hand scanning the area waiting for a clean shot. James suddenly appeared in front of Raven causing her to rush a shot and missed. A huge grin was on James' face as his fist was coming for her face, the only thing Raven had time to do was put her arms up protecting her face as the very strong punch hit her forearms sending her flying into the wall next to the shield. Raven slid on the wall towards the ground as chunks of rocks fell with her.

"Ahh shit! My arms hurt"

Raven slowly got up and looked at the two giant bruises on both her arms. She looked up and saw James walking towards her shifting his shield back to normal after the wicked punch.

"C'mon! Get up Raven!" Jacob yelled out above all the other crowd's screams just enough for her to hear it. Those words drove her to slowly get up using the wall, but before she could even stand up James grabbed both of her arms tightly grabbing the bruises causing Raven to scream in pain.

"I've worked too hard to get to this point and I'm not about to lose to a girl" James spoke heavily tightening his grip even more on Raven's bruises.

"Now be prepared to lose arrow girl, Tekkai; Heavy Hammer!" James forehead hardened as he head butted Raven three hard times. The crowd "Ohhed and Ahhed" as if they felt the pain of every hit Raven took. Blood ran down her face along with tears.

"Aww, don't cry, it'll be over soon enough" James said as he bring his head back for the final blow.

"I'm not done yet" she whispered

"Huh?"

"I said I'M NOT DONE! Tekkai! " Raven's leg hardened as she kicked James hard right on his crotch. The crowd "Ooohed" once more at the pain, James eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground on his knees with his hands between his legs and his mouth wide open. Tears began to roll down his face staying still in that position as Raven reached down and grabbed her bow.

"Aww, don't cry, it'll be over soon enough" Raven repeated as she smacked James across the face sending him across the field with his hands still holding his balls. The crowd went wild, James was put on a stretcher to leave the field and the announcer declared the winner.

"And your winner is Raven White!" the crowd cheered "She will be competing in the final battle against Damon Williams tomorrow evening" Jacob stopped cheering as two things ran through his mind, one was how could he be so late that he missed the whole competition and two was how could she possible fight the over grown ogre.

**Well I hope you fans of fiction like my story, and I know it started off very slow and a little boring but it won't be like that anymore. But again OC's are accepted for both marine and pirates alike. So please review, favorite, and what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**


End file.
